howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snotlout Jorgenson
|Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Blue |Alias(es) = Sir Ulgerthorpe , Snothat (Dagur the Deranged) |Dragons = Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare) Pain (Terrible Terror) Hunterbolt (Skrill) |Weapons = Hammer |Status = Alive |Location = Berk |Titles = Official Weapons Tester |Voiced by = Jonah Hill (movies) Ari Rubin (Video Game) Zack Pearlman (TV series) |franallies = Gobber Astrid Toothless Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Stoick the Vast Stormfly Heather Windshear Ruffnut Thorston Tuffnut Thorston Barf and Belch Fishlegs Meatlug Valka Cloudjumper Skullcrusher Grump Eret, Son of Eret |Father = Spitelout Jorgenson |Mother = Unnamed mother |Other = Griplout Jorgenson Hedgelout Jorgenson |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon 2 |Source = Franchise|Allies = Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Astrid Hofferson Fishlegs Ingerman Tuffnut Thorston Ruffnut Thorston Stoick the Vast Gobber the Belch Dagur the Deranged Heather Eret, Son of Eret Alvin the Treacherous Stormfly Meatlug Hookfang Barf and Belch Shattermaster Windshear Cloudjumper Skullcrusher Grump}} Snotlout Jorgenson, Snotface Snotlout in the books, is a character from How to Train Your Dragon, both the book and films, in the books he is deceased, but in the movies he is not. He is 15 years old in the first film, 19 years old in Race to the Edge and 20 years old in the sequel. How to Train Your Dragon Snotlout is rumored to still be Hiccup's cousin, but he definitely doesn't treat Hiccup that way. While this idea came from the book, they're more like rivals rather than relatives of the family (though their relationship in the books is even more strained where there is quite an enmity between them). Throughout the movie series, he has an obvious crush on Astrid. He tries on several occasions to flirt with her through various means, such as by "impressing" her with his strength or "ability to block out the sun", though he fails each time. When Hiccup teaches the Viking youths how to befriend Dragons, Snotlout seems to be the only one who is actually afraid, reaching for a spearhead before Astrid discourages him. Under Hiccup's tutelage, he successfully befriends a Monstrous Nightmare, which he flies during the battle with the Red Death, though he is knocked off and forced to attack its eyes head on (and is somewhat successful). Although he would often taunt Hiccup over his lack of skill, he never seemed to hold the same level of dislike for him that he did in the books. When Hiccup starts doing well in Dragon Training, Snotlout quickly joins the ranks of his adoring fans. When Hiccup is shown to have survived his encounter with the Red Death, Snotlout actually sheds a tear in relief. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk How to Start a Dragon Academy Snotlout then became one of the main Dragon Trainers at the Berk Dragon Training Academy. In Dragons We Trust His dragon, Hookfang, often disrespects Snotlout, and almost never follows his commands. When the Dragons are exiled, Hookfang is the only one to run away. Viking for Hire Despite this, Snotlout has shown that he cares for Hookfang, being particularly relieved when the Dragon—who had seemingly gone mad and was rampaging through the village, to the point where it appeared that Gobber would have to kill him—turned out to merely be suffering from toothache (although he attempted to pass off his enthusiastic hug of Hookfang after the tooth was taken out). Thawfest Snotlout has proven that in some ways he can back up his boasting. He is usually an able fighter (when not trying to impress the ladies), and he is in very good physical shape. He wins all the Viking based Thawfest Games with relative ease. Only when dragon events are introduced does he struggle. He still wins the Thawfest Games, but only because Hiccup allows him to. Even with Hiccup's good sportsmanship in the end, Snotlout remains completely ungrateful and gloats in his victory. Defiant One When Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout were stranded on Outcast Island, Snotlout managed to successfully hold his own against an adult Outcast in a fight when armed only with a metal rod (although he still required Toothless's help to defeat his opponent).The stranding on Outcast island forced Hiccup and Snotlout to work together. It was a seriously rough time because both boys were rivals, and Snotlout was intentionally provocative. Eventually Snotlout lost his temper enough to vent hugely hurtful insults at Hiccup and to really unintentionally reveal a slight twinge of envy over Hiccup's popularity and courage. But even after all their fighting, Snotlout was quick to come and aid in Hiccup's rescue. He and Toothless worked well together as a team and saved Hiccup from the Outcasts who had captured him. The episode ended on a very high note for Hiccup and Snotlout with both boys seeming to gain a much greater appreciation for one another. Gem of a Different Color Snotlout was also a bit of a profiteer when he inadvertently stole Changewing eggs, believing they were stones of good fortune. As payment from Mrs. Larson for her stone, Snotlout received her son, Gustav, for the stone. He also acquired a set of axes from Bucket and livestock from other villagers. However, Snotlout was force to give his "stone" and Gustav when he was confronted by Fishlegs, who force him to give it back to the Changewing. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Live and Let Fly Snotlout then took part in Hiccup's Dragon Flight Club after Stoick banned flying. Snotlout was able to spot a Typhoomerang. Snotlout and Hookfang were then able to evade Stoick and Thornado on their way home. Snotlout then saw that the Outcasts were attacking. With Astrid, he was able to force Alvin's Changewings back to their Island. Tunnel Vision Following the Screaming Death's attack, a softer side of Snotlout is demonstrated. Since the Outcast attacks, Snotlout has been training Hookfang constantly, refusing to give him a break as he believes "rest is for the weak", which his father had taught him. However, he works Hookfang so much that the dragon begins to lose his ability to flame up and is dying from exhaustion. Though Snotlout tries to hide it, it becomes apparent that he cares for Hookfang as he begins to cry and worry for him. He was also shown to be concerned when his father told Snotlout that "if our sword is not cutting properly, we sharpen it. But if our sword cannot be sharpened any longer, we get a new one", insinuating Snotlout to get a new dragon if Hookfang doesn't recover. Race to Fireworm Island When the Bork papers tell of Fireworm Island, Snotlout rushes over with the rest of the Dragon Training Academy to figure out a solution to Hookfang's exhaustion and discovers a cave of Fireworms and fire-combs. He is willing to risk his life to steal a piece of fire-comb and incur the wrath of the Fireworm Queen in the hopes that having Hookfang eating the fire-comb will help him recover his flames. Hookfang ultimately gives the fire-comb back to the Fireworm Queen to protect Snotlout from her wrath, and the Fireworm Queen restores his flames. Snotlout rejoices and decides to take it easy until Hookfang fully recovers (stating that his dad knew nothing about dragons) but Hookfang begins to flip Snotlout in the air, demonstrating that he has fully recovered. Free Scauldy Snotlout spends most of his screen time flirting with Astrid; however, it seems that the point had been partly get a rise out of her, as he appears both disturbed and grossed out when she pretends to flirt back in an overly sweet manner. Snotlout, despite hearing Hiccup command a retreat in the practice drill, orders Hookfang to shoot Gobber's catapult. The catapult malfunctions and shoots at Astrid. After landing, Snotlout shows no regret in almost killing Astrid and doesn't apologize. When Hiccup "grounds" him, he shows anger and flies off on Hookfang to an island and is attacked by the Screaming Death, and gets knocked unconscious. The villagers celebrate when they assume he is dead, but groan when Snotlout awakens briefly to claim he had captured Alvin the Treacherous. Cast Out, Part 1 Snotlout yet again defied Hiccup's commands and repeated his mistake, but freeing the Screaming Death's mother from Dagur in the process. He later admitted to Hiccup that he was being reckless. Hiccup, having learned of the destruction of Stoick and Alvin the Treacherous's friendship, assured Snotlout that he had only been trying to do the right thing and cancelled his suspension from the Dragon Academy. Cast Out, Part 2 The two boys soon shook hands and became friends in the end. Dragons: Race to the Edge Three years after the end of the war with the Berserkers, Snotlout became the Armory's "official weapons tester". He then went with Hiccup and the other dragon riders to track down Dagur at the Ship Graveyard to stop him from stealing Trader Johann's treasures. However, he and the other riders were then captured by Dagur and his men. They were then saved by their dragons. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Snotlout then went with them and Gothi to get a Snow Wraith's tooth on Glacier Island to unlock the Dragon Eye. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 They were successful in acquiring a tooth from the Snow wraith.< Imperfect Harmony Snotlout then went with Hiccup and the other riders. However, at Melody Island, Snotlout and the others were then captured by the Death Song. Luckily, Snotlout was able to use his monstrous nightmare gel to free themselves from the Death Song's amber and escape. When Darkness Falls Snotlout and the others then decided on island to build a base for themselves. After discovering a flock of new dragons, the Night Terror, Snotlout and the others defended the flock from Changewings until its alpha, Smidvarg was returned. Snotlout attempted to assist Fishlegs, after he became Thor Bonecrusher, in capturing the wild Scauldron, but failed to do so. Reign of Fireworms When the Fireworms were migrating towards the Edge, Snotlout proposed that they abandon it. He also refused to believe that the twins were the rightful owners of the Edge due to Magmar Thorston's claim stone. Crushing It Snotlout then helped the others defend the outpost against a wild Rumblehorn. He then looked after Gobber when he became delusional. Quake, Rattle and Roll Snotlout then trained Fishlegs and Meatlug to fight the Catastrophic Quaken in order to return the Gronckles to Dark Deep. He then watched as Fishlegs and Meatlug fought the Quaken and was impressed how Fishlegs and Meatlug stood their ground against it. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Snotlout then assisted in finding the rogue dragon and it's rider. At an island with sea slugs, Snotlout was then knocked out by logs after relieving himself and fell into a river. At Dragon's Edge, he then attempted to show the rider, who revealed herself to be Heather, a new trick Hookfang. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 However, Heather was not impress and showed Windshear's trick, which made him fall through a hut. Snotlout then followed Heather and the other riders in attacking Dagur's ship. With Fishlegs and the twins, he distracted Dagur while Heather and Astrid boarded the ship. The Next Big Sting When the riders found a wounded Speed Stinger, Snotlout objected to bringing back to the Edge's outpost. After it healed, Snotlout and Ruffnut attempted to take Speedy away from the edge. However, Speedy woke up and stung Hookfang and Ruffnut. However, Speedy saved him from his pack before he left and earned Snotlout's admiration. Total Nightmare During the "Beat the dome" challenge, Snotlout noticed that Hookfang was acting odd. He then found Hookfang was seeing another nightmare, a female. He thought Hookfang was going feral. However, Snotlout found out that that Girl Hookfang need Hookfang's protection from a Titan wing monstrous nightmare to save her eggs. Together, Snotlout and Hookfang was able to defeat the titan wing by wearing it out Team Astrid Following Dagur's attack, Snotlout watched as Astrid trained new riders, which included his father, Spitelout. However, he and the twins were ordered protect the Edge and look for Dagur. However, Snotlout and the twins slack off and let Fishlegs continue the search alone. They were then caught off guard by Dagur and were trapped inside the dome. Night of the Hunters, Part 1 When Astrid and Stormfly went missing, Snotlout and the other riders then searched for her. Snotlout and Hookfang then came across an island and saw fire. At first, Snotlout thought it was Astrid but it turned out to be a wild Typhoomerang. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Following the defeat of Dagur and Alvin's truce, Snotlout and the other riders then had a little contest to see who could gather the most sheep. Snotlout then got the entire village to get Hiccup to have dragon races instead of the Regatta. However, during one of the races, Snotlout causes Astrid to crash and break her arm. Snotlout then gets Hiccup to continue the races. Following the first official race, Snotlout and the twins thought they had won when they got the black sheep. However, it is revealed that they cheated and lose the match to Hiccup and Fishlegs. Snotlout then built the Sheep Launcher for the Dragon Races. How to Train Your Dragon 2 In this movie, Snotlout has apparently given up on Astrid, as she is officially with Hiccup, and started to hit on Ruffnut along with, for some weird reason, Fishlegs. He has grown up, looking more like his father, and seems to be a bit less arrogant and obnoxious. Appearance Snotlout looked somewhat muscular like his book series counterpart. In the first movie and two previous seasons, he's always worn his helmet with spiral sheep horns, his tunic tucked in his pants with open-stitching and a black vest over it, dark gray bracers on his arms, and matching fur boots. In the second movie, he's grown his facial hair. He wears the same helmet, but also has gained a leather green-blue tunic with a fur vest over it, spike-emblazoned brown bracers, and boots. In Race to The Edge, he is seen without his fur vest. Personality Snotlout is highly arrogant, bordering on narcissistic, and prone to grandiose delusions of perfection, popularity and extreme attractiveness, and consequentially his egomania causes him to have a huge problem with authority or being able to admit responsibility for his mistakes or misdeeds, for which he always has some terrible justification. He appears to consider himself the smartest and strongest of the teens and wants to be praised and admired accordingly, despite the others usually considering him an annoying, immature idiot with a colossal ego. His selfishness and egomania cause him to often be inconsiderate and exploitative towards others, and will often put the others down to make himself look better. In interviews, Jonah Hill has said that deep down Snotlout knows he is not the best but still wants to be thought of as such, implying his vainglorious posing is more about overcompensation. He likes to think he can handle everything, but when he can't, he is not above asking for help. He is confrontational, brutally frank, and stubborn. In race to the edge Snotlout is not as egocentric as he was, but has become highly sarcastic toward hiccup's more dangerous plans. From the glimpses of his family in the television show, it is easy to see how Snotlout is a product of his upbringing, since his father, Spitelout, is shown to be just as arrogant and disrespectful as his son, and places great pressure on Snotlout to meet his incredibly high standards and preserve the family reputation. Earning his father's love and approval clearly causes Snotlout a great deal of insecurity and anxiety, and in this way he is similar to Hiccup, though it is unacknowledged, since Snotlout either keeps it to himself or is in denial about his father's clearly unfair treatment of him. In the television series, one of Snotlout's more outstanding traits is his adversarial relationship with Hiccup, whom he often deliberately disrespects and ridicules. In that he is not unlike Alvin, who did much the same thing to Stoick. Snotlout will regularly attempt to undermine Hiccup in front of the others by trying to appear more knowledgeable or worthy as a leader, but since he is neither of these things, he often just ends up making himself look like an idiot. Snotlout has stated that he thinks of Hiccup and himself as arch-enemies and states that they are not friends, though this view is largely unfounded and not reciprocated in any way by Hiccup, who refers to Snotlout as his friend despite being regularly exasperated by his behavior. Snotlout's antagonism of Hiccup is partially a result of his dislike of authority figures, but is also implied to stem from deep jealousy of Hiccup's standing within the tribe, the respect he receives from the other teens despite being previously being thought of as a runt, and (probably most of all) his close, semi-romantic relationship with Astrid, whom Snotlout has a huge crush on and relentlessly, arrogantly flirts with, despite Astrid being repulsed by him to the point of nausea. Abilities and Skills Snotlout is actually a very competent fighter, so his bragging is not entirely baseless. *'Strength and Fighting Skills': Snotlout can lift heavy objects, like sheep over his shoulder, and even manage to run with it. He was also able to pin Hookfang's horns to the ground and clamp a Monstrous Nightmare's mouth shut. When training for the Thawfest Games, which proved that he was physically the most powerful among the teens, he was seen pulling small trees out of the ground and then throwing them. Additionally. He appears to have enhanced strength as he sends an Outcast soldier flying several feet away with a single kick, and appears to be skilled in combat as he easily beats Savage with a connecting rod, he is also able to beat multiple Outcast soldiers in hand to hand combat. However, it is interesting to note he was occasionally defeated by much weaker opponents, such as Terrible Terrors and sheep. *'Endurance and Stamina: ' Snotlout's stamina and endurance has proven to be high, seeing how he performed in the Thawfest Games. He still came out fine after being hit in the face by a rock, or bitten multiple times by his Terror. Another example of this is when he got crushed by Meatlug and her rather heavy Rider. *'Accuracy': In the Thawfest Games, Snotlout has been seen throwing axes at targets with great accuracy, even without looking. However, he used this ability once again by throwing Pain to save Meatlug. Also, he has skills with a bow and arrow like the others. *'Acrobatics:' Snotlout has good reflexes, being able to dodge the attacks of enemies and being the only one who could hold his balance on a running log during the Thawfest Games. He can also balance by standing on Hookfang's neck. Astrid, however, might have beaten him in Thawfest, if it wasn't for Fishlegs messing up her attempts. *'Dragon Training and Riding:' Despite being part of the Academy, Snotlout is probably the worst Dragon Trainer of them all, however, this may just be because of Hookfang's stubbornness. He managed to train the stubborn and aggressive Hookfang in the film, though Hiccup did the most of the work, if not all. Hookfang has been shown to often tease and disobey Snotlout. The Terrible Terror he trained constantly bit him, Snotlout claiming that is what he was taught, yet this proved useful when Pain used his jaw strength to save Meatlug from the Outcasts. Despite this, he did found out you can calm down Monstrous Nightmares by pinning their horns to the ground, showing he isn't entirely bad at Dragon Training. Seeing how Hookfang flew almost as fast as Toothless in the Thawfest Games, it is possible Hookfang's speed increased as a result from Snotlout's training, though this may not be the case as hard training on his dragon caused Hookfang to become ill. Snotlout also figured out a powerful combination attack, using Hookfang's Wing Blast and his breath weapon. This attack was used against Dagur the Deranged and his soldiers. He also discovered the Deadly Nadder's skill of 'Single Spine Shot', by tapping the back of Stormfly's head. He also did great job to impress Hiccup when practicing rescue skills for Vikings, but Hookfang blasted fire and stomped on the prop Vikings. *'Teaching:' When Snotlout had become convinced he was going to die, he planned to recruit Gustav, so he could be his successor. Thanks to Snotlout, Gustav bonded with his own Dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare named Fanghook. Snotlout encouraged Gustav in the battle with Dagur and his soldiers, causing their mission to succeed. This shows that Snotlout can be a good teacher, though in own 'special' way. *'Intelligence & Inventing:' He is not the brightest compared to Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid but he does his best to try to be smart, often times, as he shows himself to be smarter then the twins since they can't seem to get past the number 3. This is made apparent when he told Hiccup that Toothless didn't want Hiccup to interfere with the battle of his arch nemesis, a Whispering Death. He managed to build a raft but wasn't successful as it sank a few seconds after he got on it. He even knew that the trainers will never know who is the best at training dragons since they did not have a level playing field. He also understood the concept of air mail when he saw the letter that the twins didn't know about as he said that it will be soon to be catch up to be useful someday. Snotlout was also taught by his mother how stitch and sew objects together. Snotlout demonstrated this when he and Hiccup made armor out the Screaming Death's scales in order to rescue the other riders from Ryker Grimborn's Dragon Hunters. He is not as proficient compared to Hiccup when building inventions but he managed to create a Sheep Launcher. It took him 32 times to get it to be successful. Dawn of the Dragon Racers, and this invention is used in the dragon race in the HTTYD2. *'Climber:' Just like his dragon Hookfang, he shown to be great climber as he shown in the Thawfest Games with no sign of struggle even when getting hit in the face with rocks. *'Dragon Roar:' He first try to use this skill by trying to make roar of Changewing but according to Fishlegs was wrong. Few years later he had master his roar for Monstrous Nightmare to call Hookfang. *'Stitching:' Snotlout is taught how to stitch by his mother, and he was able to cross-stitch Screaming Death scales onto Toothless and Hookfang as protective armor from Dragon Root arrows. Snotlout later showed regret at not using a lock-stitch to fasten the armor on when pieces started breaking away. *'Singer:' Snotlout shows to be a good singer when he sang to a baby Fireworm in Crash Course, in Turn and Burn and in Tone Death when he sang to an adult Death Song. However, when he song to Garff, the baby Death Song shot amber at Snotlout because he insulted the dragon. *'Actor:' As the only the Viking not yet seen by the Dragon Hunters, Snotlout was at first, in his role as Sir Ulgerthorpe, able to fool Viggo Grimborn and his brother Ryker by posing as a wealthy guest at his Dragon Auction. However, he exposed himself when he threw coins out when the twins were on one of the auction cages. Relationships Hookfang Hookfang is a lot like his owner, always being reckless and wild. It may seem like he doesn't respect Snotlout, always hitting him with parts of his body (mostly his tail), but deep down Hookfang does indeed love Snotlout. Hookfang and Snotlout were each willing to risk their lives to protect each other from the Fireworm Queen. This shows that the two are very close, even if they don't always show or admit it. Hookfang always teases Snotlout, usually by biting and slapping him, in order to either get back at him, or hide his affection for him. Despite their bond, he wasn't willing to die alongside Snotlout by getting buried alive. Snotlout also showed he was worried for Hookfang's well-being in the second film, where he even ignored a chance to hug Ruffnut and instead ran to hug his dragon. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Snotlout has been known for his conflict between him and Hiccup. This conflict was especially seen when Snotlout, Hiccup and Toothless were caught in a storm and ended up on Outcast Island. Snotlout seemed to show jealously, stating that Hiccup was the one who 'killed the Red Death' and the one who had 'the metal leg'. One of the biggest differences between him and his book counterpart, is that Snotlout never hesitates to help Hiccup when he's in danger. One of the prime examples in Stryke Out, when Hiccup and Toothless get caught in a trap that Snotlout unintentionally set off, he was hesitant in leaving them behind. When the duo had been taken, Snotlout showed both signs of guilt and determination to find them, more so than most of the other Riders. After rescuing Hiccup and Toothless, he acted as if he wasn't worried about them, despite his actions before. Deep down, Snotlout has a difficult-to-see respect for Hiccup. When Toothless finally returned, Snotlout was very happy to see the two friends reunited.Gift of the Night Fury By the end of Cast Out II, Hiccup and Snotlout seemed to have resolved their differences and became friends, Snotlout saving him and shaking his hand. Over the course of Race to the Edge, the two continue to bicker once in awhile, but they still have developed more respect for one another. Usually Snotlout is against most of Hiccup's plans, but still follows them anyway. In Tone Death, Snotlout abandons going after Astrid and tell Hiccup he can have her. Snotlout was very excited for Hiccup when he was christened Chief of Berk, even doing a fist pump. Heather Snotlout, like Fishlegs and Tuffnut, constantly tried to impress Heather, having a minor crush on her. Trying to show that he and his dragon was better than Hiccup and Toothless, he seemingly failed after Hookfang flew off. However, like with Astrid, he only liked Heather for her looks. He even claimed that as he found her, he would get to keep her, not taking into consideration that she was a person. To find out more about Hookfang, Heather described him as being the most impressive dragon, most likely to try and get Snotlout into telling her dragon secrets. Snotlout, however, stated that he knew this already. Snotlout outwardly showed signs of annoyance at Heather's interest in Hookfang, raising his voice before changing the subject, wanting to talk about him and her instead and how he 'saved her life'. Snotlout continued his advances when they met again in Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1. Snotlout's reaction to Heather being a part of the Dragon Hunters was not seen, though he seemed disappointed when he learned she was spying on them. Eventually, after Heather joined the Dragon Riders, he gave up on pursuing Astrid to focus on her. Snotlout didn't understand why Heather would choose bookworm Fishlegs over a stronger Viking like him. Nevertheless, her relationship with Fishlegs doesn't stop Snotlout from trying to whoo Heather. Spitelout Jorgenson Snotlout supposedly fears his dad, who in turn, constantly pressurizes and undermines his son. Snotlout is shown to respect his father deeply, though their relationship is fairly rocky. Although afraid of him, Snotlout seems to want to earn some form of approval from his dad. Spitelout always puts huge amounts of pressure on Snotlout, which could in turn explain Snotlout's overall behavior. This was demonstrated during the Thawfest Games, where Spitelout was very disappointed in Snotlout, even slightly threatening. This was because the Jorgenson clan had won every Thawfest so far, and he did not want his own son being the first to lose. However, after Hiccup allowed Snotlout to win, Spitelout was shown to proud of his son, letting him sit on his shoulder whilst the crowd cheered. Later, Spitelout's view of others and things in general are revealed, revealing that he thinks and has taught Snotlout that 'rest is for the weak', and that he views dragons as nothing more then simple weapons. This was proven when Spitelout compared Hookfang to a sword, saying that if a sword can't be sharpened any longer, you have to get a new one. Snotlout was shocked by this, his father not seeming to care about Hookfang's condition. At the end, when Hookfang is better again, Snotlout claims that his father is wrong and knows nothing about Dragons. Three years later, Snotlout has seemingly let go his fear for his Father's disappointment of him. Spitelout is even shown to be smiling when Snotlout allows the twins to score points. Gustav Larson When Gustav's mother, Mrs. Larson, traded Gustav to Snotlout in exchange for a 'Stone of Good Fortune', which was actually a Changewing egg. Gustav quickly took a liking to Snotlout, and become quickly his assistant and rename him 'Tiny Snotlout'. When Snotlout was convinced he was going to die, he trained Gustav to become his successor, which eventually led to getting his own Dragon, Fanghook. Gustav seems to admire and respect Snotlout. However, he is also shown teasing him at various opportunities. Astrid Hofferson Snotlout has a major crush on Astrid in the series and first film, and is shown to flirt a lot with her. However, this crush is one-sided, seeing how Astrid always ends up either mocking, ignoring or hurting him. Snotlout probably likes her for her looks and fighting abilities, rather then her personality. However, when Hookfang was unwell and Snotlout was attempting to cover up his feelings for his dragon, Astrid was quite friendly towards him, showing that she doesn't mind being just friends. By the time of Tone Death, he has given up pursuing Astrid, now that Heather had joined the Riders. Though he still does minor flirtations every now and again. The two have been known to get into arguments, such as in A Tale of Two Dragons. The two were able to work together to stop their dragons from fighting each other. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston The Twins have been shown to be friends with Snotlout, sometimes helping him with pranks and tricks. However, the three of them also trick and tease one another quite often, as was demonstrated, when Snotlout distracted them with his medal . In Frozen and Fright of Passage, they have been seen teasing and humiliating Snotlout. Three years after the war with the Berserkers and in the events How to Train Your Dragon 2, Snotlout has transferred his affection to Ruffnut and has been constantly hitting on her, even calling her his "princess", despite Astrid pointing out that she tried to bury him alive for a few hours.How to Train Your Dragon 2 Fishlegs Ingerman Snotlout is somewhat of a bully towards Fishlegs, much like he does with Hiccup. He often mocks him for his ideas, or dragon knowledge, or sometimes even hurts or intimidates him. He eventually gained Fishlegs' respect, at least for a little while, when Fishlegs went Berserk and successfully intimidated Snotlout into giving him the Changewing egg. He also seemed to care for Fishlegs when Meatlug was captured , probably because Fishlegs helped him when Hookfang was sick . Snotlout then became enamored with Fishleg's alternate persona, Thor Bonecrusher and was heartbroken when he went back to being plain Fishlegs. After that, Snotlout and Fishlegs fought for Ruffnut's affection. Stoick the Vast Although not much is explained, Snotlout seemed to respect his chieftain. Stoick appeared to be on good terms in Snotlout, even though that the latter sometimes caused mayhem several times, though not as much as the twins. Snotlout was saddened when Stoick died in How To Train Your Dragon 2, and openly shed tears for his late chieftain. He was among the Vikings to fire a flaming arrow onto Stoick's funeral pyre in his honor. Alvin the Treacherous Like most Berkians, if not all, Snotlout originally hated Alvin. In the beginning, he claimed that he wasn't afraid of the him, even trying to attack him. However, when actually meeting Alvin, he quickly changes his mind and hands over the weapon, a bludgeon that he lost when he was a baby. As the series continued, Snotlout fought the Outcasts alongside with the Riders. In the last episodes of Defenders of Berk, Snotlout was saved by Alvin from the Screaming Death. When Hookfang brought them back to the Isle of Berk, Snotlout claimed to have captured Alvin, before fainting. Later, when Alvin was locked up, he tells Snotlout that the two of them aren't really that different, both being reckless, bold and questioning the authorities of their leaders. He even released Alvin to help to fight of Dagur and his army then later lock him up in the dragon academy. Snotlout's decision to release Alvin was later proven by Hiccup to be the right one. Dagur the Deranged Even though Dagur is evil and almost killed Barf and Belch, Snotlout admired the young Berserker Chieftain greatly. Snotlout reacts slightly upset when Dagur didn't even remember his name, thinking it's 'Snothat'. His view on Dagur quickly changed, as Dagur become a frequent enemy of the Riders, and Berk in general, and didn't hesitate to fight him. Memorable Quotes How To Train Your Dragon Dragons: Riders Of Berk Dragons: Defenders Of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge Dawn of the Dragon Racers How To Train Your Dragon 2 Trivia *Snotlout's helmet has ram horns. *In the film, Snotlout is missing a Canine on the right side of his upper row of teeth. *He has a female Monstrous Nightmare named Fireworm in the books, but in the film, he's a male and his name is Hookfang. *Snotlout was originally going to be a girl in the film. *In the books, he is three years older than Hiccup. *For some reasons people of Berk was very excited when they saw and thought he was dead. *According to Tuffnut, Snotlout has been struck by lightning to the head 12 times. Thus, Tuffnutt can understand and translate what Snotlout is saying when he is struck by lightning. *One of the biggest differences about Snotlout is in the books he constantly hoped that something terrible would happen to Hiccup so he could be chief, he tried a few times himself. In the film version, however, whenever Hiccup is in trouble Snotlout tries to help him however he can. *In the television series, Snotlout's unlikable nature is often neutralized by the sheer amount of karmic slapstick violence inflicted upon him by the dragons, other teens, or his surroundings in general. Snotlout's recklessness, stupidity and pigheadedness often causes him to meet with comic accidents, or drives the others (usually Hookfang and Astrid) to assault him in response to something he has said or done. Snotlout generally deserves everything that happens him, and this punishing from the universe prevents the viewers from having to actively dislike him. *Astrid called Snotlout and Hookfang Snotmare, which he liked. *By the end of Defenders of Berk, Hiccup and Snotlout finally became friends. This friendship lasts over How To Train Your Dragon 2. **By the end of How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, Hiccup and Snotlout finally became friends. They were together as friends for less than an hour before Snotlout dies. *Snotlout seems to be the strongest of the Viking teens (or at least as strong as Astrid). *In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Astrid stated that Ruffnut tried to bury him alive. *According to the Hooligan Family Tree, Snotface Snotlout has a sister named Adelaide. She is never mentioned apart from that. *His weapon of choice is mostly a sword. *Snotlout was the one who created the Sheep Launcher used in Dragon Racing. **It took him thirty-two tries to finally get it right.Dawn of the Dragon Racers References External link Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hooligans Category:Protagonists Category:Viking Teenagers Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Dragon Riders Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) characters Category:Males Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk characters Category:Viking Category:House Jorgenson